


New Vid - Bricks Supernatural

by luminosity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-11
Updated: 2006-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity





	New Vid - Bricks Supernatural

Okay, some people wouldn't find the weekly presentation of two ~~gorgeous men on a road trip~~ brothers on a hero's journey ~~stirring up shitstorms~~ taking out evil while they look for their dad entertaining. Some people have no interest in Americana and urban folklore presented as horror story. Some people don't find the soundtrack of Supernatural to be the soundtrack of their lives. (I also think that Dean listened to Pink Floyd till he watched that Wizard of Oz synchronicity, and the demonic evidence was just too overwhelming.) Some people don't find Jeffrey Dean Morgan attractive. Some people aren't drawn to genre TV like a moth to a flame. Some people aren't concussed by well-written fantasy TV (or even *badly written* with a great hook).

Some people wouldn't be me. :)  


Download: My site is still under construction. If you would like a high-quality download of this vid, please email me. Thank you.

It's their job, you know. They get up, get out of bed and go to work.

 

Feedback appreciated. Like, LOTS.

[](http://way2busymom.livejournal.com/profile)[ **way2busymom**](http://way2busymom.livejournal.com/) insisted that I watch this show. I put her off and put her off, and finally, when she sent me the DVDs I couldn't put her off anymore. It wasn't that I was all about hating Supernatural. I just wasn't interested. (How *foolish* of me.) So, I had the DVDs. I had w2b pestering me. I had to be polite. To get it over with, I watched the entire first season in a weekend. *splat* So, B? You win. Like fannish dominoes, isn't it? the way we fall?

[](http://elynross.livejournal.com/profile)[ **elynross**](http://elynross.livejournal.com/) didn't have a lot to say about this vid, but what she said was cherce. Thank you for beta'ing my vids--for dropping whatever you might be doing that's more important and taking a look at what's obsessing me. And then tearing it apart. I love you for it. Thank you, too, [](http://sisabet.livejournal.com/profile)[**sisabet**](http://sisabet.livejournal.com/) , for seeing 1:28 of my vid and falling down into Supernatural with me. Thank you [](http://killabeez.livejournal.com/profile)[**killabeez**](http://killabeez.livejournal.com/), for letting me foist it upon you in progress. And thanks to the usual suspects-- you know who you are. :)


End file.
